Waffles Taste Best with a Little Adventure
by MusicalGeniusAnimeLover
Summary: Dani is the new farmer on the island, but farming isn't the only thing she'll have to do. She's got to conquer monsters and evils she thought were only in fairy tales, all while battling her feelings toward a certain orange haired man she shouldn't want. What does the Harvest Goddess have in store for our heroin, and will Dani be able to handle it? AngelaXGray in later chps
1. Chapter 1

Okay :D so later than I expected, but I kind of got really sick and had a crap load of make up work to do. Anyways, this is my re-write of Waffles Taste Best with a Little Adventure. I figured it's better than just re-uploading chapters.

By the way!

_"thinking"_

"speaking"

drinking age is 16 and up in my story for plot purposes.

Yada-yada-yada~ Don't own Harvest Moon.

Sincerely,

Lexi :D

Chapter One

_"I'm afraid...life as we know it...will no longer coexist with the human world...Unless one brave warrior...stands up for our world as well as the humans'...to save us all from peril...and destruction...I must go...for I have lost the strength to protect the two worlds...and I must lay dormant until that brave warrior arrives...This warrior will complete fourteen tasks...each of you will help the warrior understand and...ac-"_

A young woman awoke from her troubling and confusing dream that had been plaguing her since she had decided to move about a month ago after a very loud and disorienting whistle came from the train she was traveling in. She raked her fingers through her dark tresses and groaned as she fully woke from her nap. Her hazel eyes shifted to the window of the train and she felt her heart flutter as the ocean came into view, sparkling like a million diamonds.

A small smile graced her lips as a thought occurred to her,_ "A new life, no a new beginning is in store for me. I wonder what everyone's like."_

The conductor's voice sounded over the intercom and announced that Dolphin Dock, her stop, was coming up.

She felt her lips pull into an even brighter smile as she stood with her small suitcase and rucksack, all she had to her name.

As the train came to a complete stop, she had a moment of self-doubt, _"What if I can't do this? I'm only seventeen. I've never farmed a day in my life, how do I expect to be able to farm?"_

"We've arrived at Dolphin Dock folks. I hope you had a nice journey on the Moon Flower Express, and please watch your step as you step out," the conductor's voice sprawled out from the intercom again, forcing the young woman to make a decision.

_"It's now or never Dani, get your ass off this train and begin your new life already!"_

She nodded and a determined expression flushed upon her face as she began to walk towards the open door, a slight spring in her step.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself when she came upon the metal stairs that would lead her off of the train. With one swift movement she picked up her boot cladded foot and stepped down the stairs quickly.

The smell of ocean air flooded her senses while she strode along the sandy shores. She inhaled the marvelous scent and exhaled any and all pent up worries with one breath. Dani's eyes danced as she scanned the deep blue beauty of the vast ocean until they came to the unfortunate looking yacht that awaited her at the dark wooded dock.

The ship was pitiful compared to the beauty of the beach and the ocean. Its chipped and yellowing paint job had definitely seen better days, and Dani was convinced that it bobbed a little lower in the water than it should have. Her hopes began to fall until her eyes landed upon the obvious captain who looked incredibly proud of his old ship as he patted her side with a large smile on his face and his pipe in his hand.

A long and loud whistle erupted from the train as it began to chug away from its lone passenger. Dani stared after it for a few moments until it began to gain more and more speed, when suddenly it was only a speck on the horizon and its whistle only a whisper on the ocean breeze.

Dani's attention was brought back to the pitiable yacht and its proud owner. She gave a hopeful smile, small as it was, and trekked her way across the perfect sand to the dock.

The elderly man, who Dani guessed was probably in his late fifties or early sixties, turned when the sound of light footsteps signaled that someone was walking on the dock. He gave a hearty smile to Dani as she neared and lit the tobacco in his old pipe.

"What can I do for ya lass?" The old captain asked sincerely and kindly. Though Dani felt a little bad about making fun of his boat that he obviously cherished, she gave a small smile.

"Is this the boat that's traveling to Waffle Island?"

His smile broadened even more as he held his pipe between his lips.

"That it is lassie, and I'm about to take off. Are you heading to Waffled Island?" came his slightly muffled reply.

Dani nodded and maneuvered her rucksack on her shoulders slightly to try to gain a little more comfort.

"Well then, welcome aboard! Here let me get that for you!" The captain exclaimed and grabbed her suitcase before she could protest. He animatedly marched up the sloped attachable walkway and led Dani to her cabin and placed her small luggage on her sardine sized bed. Dani graciously thanked him and placed her rucksack alongside her suitcase and smiled.

_"Gosh I can't stop smiling. I still find it hard to believe that this is happening." _

Dani glanced at the small mirror that was no bigger than her face and stared at her reflection. She considered her eyes to be her best feature, slightly catlike and a pretty blend of green and a sort of honey colored brown. Her nose, in her opinion, was too small compared to her proportions and pointed up slightly at the end, causing her to really not care for it. She took her pointer finger and pushed the tip of her nose down a little and giggled, knowing she really couldn't do a whole lot about her looks. Dani groped around in her suitcase's side pocket, found her brush and quickly ran it through her hair a couple of times before finally giving up on taming it.

"Oh well," she sighed and replaced the brush in its proper place in her suitcase.

A knock came at her door and Dani quickly turned to open it, though she didn't have to turn much seeing as how the cabin was a very tight space. She opened the door and found the captain standing there reloading his pipe and smiling.

"Hello lass, just wanted to tell you that we're leaving the dock now. By the way, I'm Pascal and I'll be on the deck if you need me," the captain announced. Dani nodded and thanked him as he walked away. Dani reclosed the door and sat on the firm mattress. She yawned and kicked off her shoes as well as placed her suitcase and rucksack on the floor of the tiny room.

She moaned at the hard feel of the bed and the somewhat rough rocking of the boat, but lied down and fell asleep.

As sleep claimed her, a similar scene played in the depths of her mind as REM began to take over.

_Seven little men with green hair and each wearing a color of the rainbow stood crying in a semicircle around a beautiful woman with long blue hair and wings. Her pale skin looked ghastly against her beauty and unnatural. She was obviously ill and seemed as if she would collapse at any moment, making the tiny weeping men sob harder. She seemed upset but regal at the same time and closed her eyes as she tried to find the right words to say to her companions._

_"I'm afraid...life as we know it...will no longer coexist with the human world...Unless one brave warrior...stands up for our world as well as the humans'...to save us all from peril...and destruction...I must go...for I have lost the strength to protect the two worlds...and I must lay dormant until that brave warrior arrives...This warrior will complete fourteen tasks...Each of you will help the warrior understand and... accomplish these tasks...I'm counting on all of you...so...please-**cough**-please-"_

A clash of lightning and the exploding sound of thunder jolted Dani awake. Disoriented and scared she quickly sat up without thinking and slammed her head against the window pane that revealed a grisly storm brewing outside. Waves crashed on the yacht and thrashed the poor thing around. Dani's head felt as if it might explode as her vision became blurry. Another wave slammed against the boat and flung Dani out of the bed and sent her crashing onto the floor and effectively knocking her unconscious. Her last thought before everything went black was, _"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."_

Bright rays of sunshine seeped through a window onto Dani's tired and resting form. As speckles of light caused the lids of her eyes to turn red, she groaned and turned over on the comfortable mattress but without much difference.

She popped one eye open and quirked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar room. Opening both eyes she looked around, scanning the room for any familiarity but finding none other than her rucksack and suitcase that rested in one of the corners of the room. Dani pushed herself up on her hands and grimaced at the migraine she had somehow obtained but ignored it and sat up fully.

_"Where am I?"_

Dani was starting to worry when she heard voices traveling from below the floor. She quietly stood and slipped her boots on that resided near her bed. Grabbing her rucksack and suitcase she peeped outside the door, glancing left and right. Several doors were situated on either side of the room she was occupying as well as parallel to her room.

The voices became louder as she stepped to her left and she could distinguish that there was more than one female speaking. Slowly, Dani walked the length of the hallway and discovered that to her immediate left there were two more hallways full of rooms and to her right was a staircase.

Suitcase and rucksack in tow, she traveled down the steps and peeked around the corner to see three women conversing, each of a different age, one elderly, one probably in her forties, and a girl who looked like she might be the same age as Dani. Deciding to announce her presence, but not wanting to disturb the ladies' conversation, Dani tip-toed down the steps as quietly as possible, but one of the steps squeaked under the sudden change in weight and all three women turned and looked at Dani.

Dani gave an apologetic smile and walked the last couple of steps down.

The woman who seemed to be in her forties gave a kind smile and stood. Dani shyly looked at the woman. She was really rather pretty with her violet eyes showing nothing but kindness and joy. She had a simple hairstyle, her strawberry-blonde locks cropped short, and she was considerably taller than Dani, her long emerald dress highlighting that fact. Dani couldn't help but notice that her nose was perfect too…

"Hello miss, how are you feeling?" She asked.

Dani gave a small smile and admitted, "My head hurts but I'm fine."

Dani paused for a moment and asked, "If you don't mind my asking, where am I?"

The woman chuckled and quickly answered, "I'm sorry how rude of me. You're at the Sundae Inn on Waffle Island. You got in a pretty bad storm on your way here and bumped your head pretty hard. Poor Pascal was so worried about you! We decided to keep you here until you felt up to talking to Mayor Hamilton. I'm Colleen, and my husband and I own this Inn. This," she motioned to the two women who had stood up a while ago, "is my daughter Maya and my mother-in-law Yolonda. I don't believe I ever got your name miss."

Dani quickly said, "Oh, I'm Dani it's very nice to meet you all. Thank you so much for your hospitality! But, um, I'm afraid I don't have any money…"

Colleen stared at Dani quizzically before laughing melodically, "Oh don't be silly! I don't expect you to pay me! I'm simply glad we could be of service to you when you needed it."

Dani smiled, surprised at how nice people seemed already. She glanced over at the two other women and gave them a sincere, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you."

Maya cocked her head to the side and took in Dani's appearance and quickly pranced over and shook Dani's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dani," Maya grinned, though something seemed off about her smile, like it was a little too sweet. Dani ignored the feeling and nodded as Yolonda came up to her and looked as if she was digesting Dani's appearance. Dani felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze, her hooded eyes showing some sort of peculiar interest in the young woman.

"My," Yolonda began, "You sure are a pretty thing to be a farmer."

Dani blushed severely. No one had really ever told her she was all that pretty, so Dani was not only surprised but incredibly embarrassed.

Colleen gave a half-hearted glare to the older woman and announced, "Yolonda! You're embarrassing her! Shame on you."

Yolonda grinned in reply and gave a hearty laugh as Dani's blush deepened even more. Maya rolled her eyes at the conversation and quietly walked up the stairs to the rooms. Dani noticed this and furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the stairs.

_"Did I do something wrong? Did I offend her? What just happened?"_

"Embarrassing people again mother? What will we do with you?" A masculine voice interrupted Dani's thoughts. She turned to see a man with graying hair, though he was rather handsome for an older gentleman. He strode over to Colleen and kissed her cheek then acknowledged Dani with a small smile.

"Hello, I'm Jake the innkeeper here. You're the young woman who is here to start a farm aren't you?" He asked kindly.

Dani nodded and told him her name. Jake simply nodded as he placed an arm around Colleen's waist naturally while she leaned into him.

"I believe Mayor Hamilton wanted to speak to you as soon as you woke. He said he'd be waiting for you outside."

Dani nodded and thanked them all again for their hospitality while they smiled and wished her luck. She quickly walked out the door, suitcase and rucksack in tow, and stepped into the bright haze of sunlight that blinded her slightly on her first appearance outside.

As her vision cleared, Dani began to look silently at the scenery before her, but before she could completely take in her surroundings, the pitter-patter of heavy foot-steps sounded on the cobbled pavement. She glanced to her left only to see a slightly heavy-set man breathing hard and running towards her. Dani had to bite her lip so that she would not laugh at the old man's appearance. He was shorter than Dani by a couple of inches at least, and his gray hair was done up in a strange pig-tail fashion resembling something of a French powdered wig. His rather large stomach bounced as he attempted to sprint over to Dani, though really only doing a light jog, and his breaths came out as harsh grunts.

When he finally reached the young woman, he had to pause before speaking and bent over to try and catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees.

"Are you alright?" Dani asked, still keeping her chuckles at bay.

Through his labored breathing came a, "I will be in just a moment."

He huffed and puffed a few times more before standing at his full, short height and smiled, his thin lips creating strange lines across his pudgy face.

"Hello, I am Mayor Hamilton, and I'm here to welcome you to Waffle Island!" He thrust his arms into the air and grinned.

Dani smiled, though awkwardly, and nodded. She only half paid attention to his rambling and would nod or shake her head whenever she was directly asked a question as they walked through the small vicinity of Waffle Town. As they walked, the Mayor would stop and point out a building and offer the name and a description of what goes on there such as the Town Hall and how it takes care of all community and environmental issues as well as offer a library and an office for Hamilton himself to perform any and all mayoral duties.

She wasn't terse to be rude; she was just quite tired of carrying her suitcase and rucksack entailing all of her belongings, not to mention she was very ready to move in to her new home. But alas, her home would not come along for another couple of days as had Hamilton informed her. All Dani could do was bite her cheek in aggravation and follow Hamilton quietly while wishing she could just move in already.

"And now," Hamilton announced, "I shall take you to Soufflé Farm so that you may learn a few things about farming and such."

Dani perked up a little at the notion. She could learn a little about what exactly she needs to do to become a farmer. Maybe this farm has cute little animals that she can play with or maybe she can learn how to shear a sheep or ride a horse or milk a cow. A sparkle became evident in her hazel eyes at the prospect, and she picked up her pace and became somewhat more animated.

Much to her dismay though, the farm was not one with cute little fluffy animals she could play with. It was not a place where she would learn how to shear a sheep or ride a horse or milk a cow. It was a simple harvesting farm that only held fields of strawberries, which Dani loathed, and some pretty flowers. Dani's animation was quickly lost and she glared at Hamilton for getting her hopes up. Oh how she wanted to wring his fat little neck, but Dani didn't dislike him _that_ much, no she was just annoyed that he tricked her into thinking she was going to an actual farm, with actual animals.

"Alright, we are now in Ganache Mine District, and this is Soufflé Farm. You will be staying here until your house is completed. I will come for you when everything is ready. I truly hope you'll enjoy your stay here. By the way, do you think you'll most definitely continue living on the island?" Hamilton asked while beaming brightly.

Dani only nodded in response and ignored the urge to roll her eyes.

_"Well of course I'm going to stay stupid; I kind of have nowhere else to go." _

Hamilton clapped with joy and ushered Dani to make her entrance into the main building of the "farm." Dani complied slightly begrudgingly and sighed.

She only turned back when she reached the door after taking the steps, only to find Hamilton mouthing words of encouragement and silently cheering her on. She shook her head and smiled.

_"I guess he's not **that** bad."_

She opened the door, a bell ringing with it, and stepped inside only to be greeted with a frosty air conditioned room full of crates of fruits, vegetables, and fertilizers. Dani instantly felt chilled and with her free hand, her other one carrying her suitcase, wrapped it around her waist and shivered.

An old woman with very short, cropped, dark hair and a sad looking face entered the room from a hallway upon hearing the jingle of the bell above the door and crossed her arms as she stared at Dani. Dani cleared her throat and placed her suitcase on the floor next to her and readjusted her rucksack.

"Um, hello," Dani began, feeling a little awkward under the woman's stare, "Mayor Hamilton told me that I'd be staying here for a few days. I'm Dani, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The woman smiled a very small almost unnoticeable smile and held her hand out to meet Dani's for a firm but gentle shake.

"Hello Dani, I'm Ruth. I run this farm with my husband, and as far as I know, it has been arranged or you to help out with some of the work around here correct?"

Dani replied, "Yes, that's correct."

Ruth nodded quietly and stated, "Alright then, come with me and I'll show you to your room." Dani grabbed her suitcase once again and followed Ruth into the hallway she had come out of and ushered Dan into a very plain room.

Dani thanked her and placed her items in the room quickly. Ruth informed her that dinner would be ready in about thirty minutes and that her daughter and husband would arrive shortly. With that, Ruth left the room and closed the door behind her. Dani stood there for a few moments, staring at the door without any thoughts really.

_"This is totally not what I expected, but I guess it's okay at least so far. I can only hope that my house will be ready soon. I wonder if I'll actually learn anything here."_

Before Dani knew it, a knock came at her door to warn her that dinner was ready. Dani glanced at the mirror and tried to smooth down the cowlick she had had since she was very little, but to no avail. She sighed in defeat and walked out of her room to be greeted with the smell of something delicious. She followed the scent and found the kitchen where three people, Ruth being one and two others Dani had not met before, sat at the kitchen table while they began dishing out food.

Ruth raised her head as Dani entered the room and smiled the small smile she apparently used more often than Dani had thought and ushered her to the table. Dani took the seat across from a young beautiful woman who looked as if she may be slightly older than Dani. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was long and dark, and her pretty brown eyes were clear as day.

The pretty girl smiled at Dani and introduced herself, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Anissa."

Dani blushed a little and stammered slightly when she introduced herself to Anissa.

Craig, Anissa's father and Ruth's husband, introduced himself as well, albeit somewhat angrily. Anissa later explained that her father works really hard and sometimes feels a little unappreciated and that he doesn't mean it when he comes off as mean.

The food was delicious and needless to say Dani was stuffed and quite sleepy. As dinner conversation ended and Dani became more comfortable around the three, they all went to their rooms and called it a day.

Work on the farm was difficult and tedious, and Craig wasn't exactly the nicest guy to work with, but Dani persevered and worked her butt off until those couple of days seemingly flew by. When Hamilton came to receive Dani and take her to her new house, Dani suddenly realized she was kind of reluctant to leave. She had become so used to Anissa's, and her small chats and Ruth's cooking, and Craig's crabbiness that it felt strange to her to suddenly have to leave even though she knew this was coming all along.

Dani slowly repacked her suitcase to try and prolong her stay, but to her dismay the time came when she had no more items to pack. After checking, double checking, and triple checking to ensure that she was not forgetting anything, she sighed and sadly walked out the door to the bedroom that was no longer hers and made her way towards the front door.

Before she opened the door to the outside, Ruth flew after her to stop her for a moment. Before Dani could question Ruth's actions, she shoved some three-hundred G in her hands. Dani couldn't believe the transaction, and stared at it dumbfounded for a few moments before almost tackling Ruth in a bear hug. Ruth stood motionless for a moment before hugging her back and chuckling.

Dani stuffed the money in her rucksack and headed out, bearing Ruth and Anissa farewell, and stopped at the bottom step to give Craig a hug which he awkwardly accepted. She then followed Mayor Hamilton out of the Ganache Mine District to the Maple Lake District, then to the Caramel River District, where situated on a hill, located next to a river, stood a simple but nice house in which Dani would be calling her own from now on. Hamilton escorted her in, and after ensuring that she could get settled, he left her to herself.

Dani smiled and collapsed on her small but decent enough for one person bed and gave a contented sigh.

"Now I have a place to call my own." Dani whispered and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehehe! New chapter already done! Boom roasted!

Anyways, I worked pretty hard on this chapter and I hope you all like it. I know I enjoyed writing it, so without further adieu,

ENJOY! :)

_"Thinking"_

"Speaking"

Chapter Two

Dani awoke to a strange knocking at her door. Groaning after realizing she had fallen asleep in her clothes she groggily sighed and got up to answer it. Not really caring what she looked like, and a little aggravated that she had been woken, she flung the door open and gave a small glare to the person standing idly behind it checking his watch.

The guy was decent looking, in fact he was rather cute, but had too much of a baby face for Dani's liking. The young man looked up at her with his crystalline eyes and gave a curt smile.

"Hello, my name is Gill, and I am the mayor's one and only son-"

Dani stopped listening after that and cocked her head at him.

_"No way in hell is this Hamilton's kid. He looks nothing like him. I mean this kid's pretty good looking, a little too young looking for my taste, but still! Hamilton's son? As in chubby cuckoo Mayor Hamilton's son? Impossible."_

Gill was waiting for a reply, but none came seeing as how Dani stood there with a blank stare as she tried to compensate the fact that Gill was, in fact, Mayor Hamilton's son. He cleared his throat, attempting to bring Dani's thoughts back to reality. She blinked a couple of times and gave an indistinct "Huh?" in reply. Gill could feel his anger boiling up slightly at the informality and simple reply from the girl who he actually found to be quite attractive.

"I asked you if you had met everyone on the island yet."

"Oh! No I haven't really had time yet, but I was thinking about doing that today."

Gill sighed and nodded, "Yes well, you should probably get started soon. Anyways, I work at the Town Hall if you need me; stop by and visit today when you find the time." He glanced back up at her, her beautiful hazel eyes stared back at him curiously. Oh how entranced he was by those cat like eyes, but he quickly cast it off and bid her goodbye. He then made his way back to his work, thinking of the newest island resident all the way.

Dani stared after Gill for a few moments before shrugging and closing her door.

She extended her arms high over her head and let out a long and loud yawn, stretching out the still sleepy muscles. She grabbed her suitcase and shuffled through it to find something to wear and grasped the first shirt and pair of leggings she could find, a lovely green tunic and brown leggings that seemingly matched her hazel colored eyes perfectly. Shuffling her feet to the small bathroom that was just big enough to fit a walk in shower, toilet, and small sink she began to undress. Once she reached the bathroom, she stared into the mirror and examined her naked form. She didn't think herself particularly beautiful, but she found herself to be decent at least. Her hips and full breasts were her most feminine features, though her overall appearance was a little boyish, but not in a super displeasing way or anything.

"Well," she began quietly, "I guess this is as good as it's going to get." She shrugged and smiled, not really caring that much. Slipping her shirt and leggings on quickly, she finished her business and stepped out of the bathroom, deciding to take a shower later.

She was hungry, but knew there would be nothing in the fridge, so she only stared at the fridge sadly for a few moments before grabbing her now mostly empty rucksack and heading out her door.

She didn't bother locking her door, figuring no one would steal anything in a place where there's a population of literally under fifty people. Dani reached into her rucksack and pulled out the map that Hamilton had given her.

"Hmmm," Dani muttered as she glanced over the map a few moments. Hamilton had even written her location in with a black marker so she would have a land mark of some sort. The closest area seemed to be the Ganache Mine District. Dani looked up from the map and surveyed her surroundings, noticing a small path just beyond her house with a little sign posted saying something about where it leads. She shoved the map back into her rucksack and made her way over to the small sign. It read in almost illegible faded words "Ganache Mine District." Dani smirked seeing as how she was already finding her way fairly well, and began a short trek through the pathway and to Ganache Mine District.

Coming out on the other side, Dani scanned the area and first noticed a thicket of trees where chopping sound were being made. Dani ultimately decided to investigate and shuffled over there. She hadn't even made it past the first couple of trees when she heard a yelp and a cry for help. Her eyes widened as she searched for the source of the pained cry. When she spotted what looked like a sneaker behind a bush, Dani hastily sprinted over to it. As she came closer and closer, a head full of dirty blonde hair that stuck out in every direction came into view. She rounded the bush and found a boy of about thirteen or fourteen clutching his right leg passionately. Small ripples of blood and a quickly forming bruise were evident under the ripped denim of his jeans and what looked to be a very heavy axe lied next to the boy. Dani leaned next to the boy and quickly examined his leg without touching it.

"What happened? Do you need help?" Dani rapidly spoke, not really giving the boy much time to reply. She was hurriedly trying to help him up so that they could get help, but it was too painful for the boy to stand even on his good leg. Dani was beginning to panic when the boy laid a hand on her shoulder and scrunched his face up into an expression of pain and grunted.

"What's wrong? How did this happen?" Dani began.

The boy groaned out and quietly spoke through shaky breaths, "I-I'm an apprentice at Dale's Carpentry, and I… I came out here to get some timber with my fellow apprentice Luke, but we got separated and I decided I'd be… fine on my own, but…this is a new axe, and I'm not used to it, so when I…lifted it, it was very heavy, but I ignored it and swung the axe anyway… but because it was so heavy, I lost my balance and…and landed on the axe-ah! Ow, it really hurts…"

The boy finished his explanation and moaned in pain once again as he struggled to keep his tears at bay, obviously thinking that "men" don't cry. Dani furrowed her eyebrows and stood, but before she could search for help, the boy grabbed her hand and stared at her, fear overtaking his features. Dani kneeled to him again and laid her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry," Dani stated, "I'm going to get help. I won't go far, but I need to find someone to help us, because I can't lift you on my own."

The boy, still frightened, nodded and released his hold on her hand. Dani glanced around and ran through the trees, searching for any source of human life when she heard some more chopping sounds coming from a particularly dense part of the woods. She sprinted towards the sound and found a guy who carried an axe and was chopping up pieces of lumber left and right. Dani assumed that this was Luke, the boy's fellow apprentice, and rushed over to him.

"Luke!" Dani yelled, hoping he was in fact the apprentice the boy had spoken of. The guy turned around quickly, his dark blue hair swishing slightly with the movement under his bandana. He stared at the good-looking young woman who was running toward him, her short brown hair swaying and her breaths coming out in short puffs.

"Um," he began, "Do I know y-"

He was interrupted when Dani cried out, "You're-you're fellow apprentice, the young boy-he's been hurt, he needs help! Please, you've got to help him!"

Luke's eyebrows furrowed deeply as he stared at the girl and asked quietly to himself, "Bo?" His eyes alighted with a burning fire and he looked around the trees.

"Where is he?"

Dani quickly grasped Luke's hand and ran with him back to the spot Bo was at. At first sight of the wound the younger guy had obtained, Luke furiously tore off his bandana and wrapped Bo's leg tightly. Bo yelped at the feeling and grimaced at the throbbing sensation his leg was feeling. He felt as if his leg had been sawn off and his heart was about to explode with fear and panic.

Luke swiftly, but as gently as possible, placed an arm around Bo's shoulders and the other under his legs and lifted him off the ground. Bo screamed in agony and Dani grimaced at the sound. Bo had given up his attempt at not crying and was now sobbing at the pain radiating through his leg.

Luke glanced at Dani and nodded before running as gently as possible through the trees. Dani followed as quickly as possible, struggling to keep up with him. They were out of the woods within seconds and on the way to Dale's Carpentry. Dani hadn't even noticed the rather large building beforehand, but she paid no mind, only worrying about the younger guy.

"I hope he'll be okay."

Before she knew it they were inside the building. Everything happened so quickly, there was a flurry of Luke and an older man running around gathering things to help Bo, Luke calling the doctor, and Dani sitting by Bo's side as he lay on a bed trying to keep him calm.

It was all over soon though. The older man had just finished patching Bo's leg up and Luke came in the room after he finished the telephone call with the doctor and sat down next to Dani. Bo had finally calmed down and was so exhausted that he fell asleep, his wounded leg propped up on a pillow. The older man ran a large hand through his dark blue hair, which closely resembled Luke's, and sighed.

He turned to Luke with a menacing glare, "What happened?"

Luke looked taken aback for a moment before glaring right back and growling, "What? Do you think I had something to do with this?"

The older man crossed his arms and sneered, "You usually do. So what happened?"

Luke was about to shout at the older man when Dani jumped in quickly, standing as she did so, "It was an accident sir! Bo apparently got separated from Luke and decided that he would be fine without him. He didn't realize just how heavy his new axe was and ended up losing his balance and landing on the axe. Honestly, Luke had nothing to do with it, and I think Bo was just trying to maybe impress someone, though I don't know who. But Luke really helped, I couldn't move Bo by myself, so I went and found him, and he immediately ran to help Bo. If anything sir, he saved Bo's life. Who knows what would have happened if Luke didn't come and help."

Luke stared at the young woman who had come to his defense. She really was quite pretty, her very feminine form and gorgeous hazel eyes were enough to stop any man in his tracks who has normal hormones.

The older man stared long and hard at Dani for a few moments before sighing and looking back at Luke.

"Is this true son?" He asked. Dani took note at the "son" part and quickly put two and two together.

"Well, that explains the similar hair color."

Luke nodded, his bright amber eyes holding a passion that Dani had never seen before. It was obvious that Luke cred about Bo, a lot in fact. Why else would he have been so angry with his dad about blaming him for the accident? Luke would never hurt Bo, especially not on purpose. The older man sighed and looked back at Dani with the smallest of smiles.

"I owe you thanks. If you hadn't of found Bo, he might have had something even worse happen to him."

Dani smiled, "No thanks necessary. Any normal person would have done the same thing."

The older man shook his head and smiled a slightly bigger smile, "You're wrong. Most people would not have gone to all that trouble. I'm Dale. You must be the new farmer the mayor was telling me about. Your name is Donna?"

Dani laughed and replied, "No, but good guess! It's Dani, and it's very nice to meet you." She politely nodded and gave a warm smile. Luke tried not to stare at her beaming smile and soft pink lips. He blushed brightly at the thought of her lips and quickly looked back at Bo, trying to think of something else.

Dale and Dani spoke for a few more minutes, Luke only joining in when necessary, when Dani decided that it was about time she returned to her meet and greet.

She bid them a warm adieu and told them that she would visit soon to check up on Bo and to chat. Before she had the chance to leave, Luke ran up to her and handed her an older slightly worn out axe. When she looked up at him to question the gift, he gave her a bright smile.

"For helping Bo and defending me against my dad. It's old, but it'll be good for your first axe."

Dani thanked him and accepted the gift kindly. She bid him farewell once more and left the workshop.

She smiled at the wooden and metal object and smiled, knowing that today would be a good day. But just as that thought passed her mind, a small rock seemed to nudge itself in her way and before she knew it, Dani had tripped and was flailing towards the ground.

She groaned and sat up on the dirt road, feeling a sharp stinging pain coming from her leg. She peered down at it only to find a small gash in her leggings and the brown cloth turning marker as the cut on her knee seeped blood.

Dani pouted, and thought, _"Guess I spoke to soon about it being a good day…"_

She sighed and tried to stand, but found that it was quite difficult to do so. She hissed at the pain and wanted to squirm at the uncomfortable feeling of bloody leggings clinging to her leg. She slowly stood and grimaced at the feeling of fire shooting up and down her leg.

_"Goddess, it's just a scrape, you'd think it wouldn't hurt this bad."_

She leaned against her new axe and glanced around. She could go back to Dale's Workshop, but it was further than she thought. She looked ahead of her and saw a rather large building and decided that it would probably be closer. She began to limp towards the building, but had to stop several times before finally giving up and leaning against a large solid gray rock and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Ah-ah-achoo!"

Dani started at the sound of someone sneezing. The sneeze came from close by and Dani quickly looked around trying to find the source so she could obtain some help. A flash of reddish-brown hair could be seen from her peripherals, but it was gone before she could call out to the owner of the spiky locks.

"No! Wait, is someone there?" Dani called softly. A rustle from behind the rock could be heard, and a very tall young man stood up from behind it, towering over it and Dani. She gulped at his muscular physique.

_"This boy is ripped! No, bad thoughts, bad."_

His worried blue eyes stared at her in question. She tried to swallow, but her mouth had become incredibly dry. Dani cleared her throat and mentally scolded herself for being affected by the man's good looks and oh so nice body.

"Goddess, I'm acting like a little girl. Stop it Dani and speak."

"Um, hi… I'm sorry I –uh, you see uh-"

_"I'm an idiot sir; I have no control over anything I say when an attractive man, like yourself, is looking at me. So I apologize for being a dumbass and stuttering, but I guess you can chalk it up to my being a complete coward and having the teenage girl fantasies of a fifteen year old."_

The man quietly walked around the rock and took notice of Dani's hurt leg. His eyes widened a little at the sight and he quickened his pace so that he was right next to her. Before Dani knew what was going on, the young man had slipped a hand under her knees gently and wrapped the other around her shoulders. Dani kept her grip on her axe and squeaked at the man's actions, a blush quickly covering her face and spreading down her neck.

He carried her to the building Dani had been headed towards until she fell, and crashed inside. An older man looked over quickly and quirked a bushy eyebrow at the two before placing his hot tools on a metal table and walking over to them to check out what exactly his grandson was doing with a young pretty girl in his arms. An older woman with a sad face rushed inside the main room from a hallway and stared dumbfounded at the young man and the mysterious but quite attractive girl.

The muscular young man placed Dani down gently on a wooden chair and urged the older woman to get some bandages and antiseptic cream. The woman stared for a few more seconds before running back into the hallway only to appear a few moments later with the supplies asked of her.

"What's going on Owen?" The older man questioned, bushy brow still quirked at the pair.

Owen looked back at his grandfather and explained that he found her hurt near the material stone outside and helped her over here as quickly as possible so that he could bandage her knee. But as Owen turned around to finish his task, the older woman was already almost done wrapping Dani's knee in white gauze and bandage tape. Owen sighed, hating that he couldn't be the hero that he wanted to be, and Dani thanked the older woman.

The old man suddenly asked, "And who might you be?"

Dani looked up quickly and blushed.

She gave a replied quickly, "I'm Dani. I'm the new farmer on the island. It's nice to meet you mister…"

The man chuckled, "Ramsey, no 'mister' required. How did you bang your knee up?"

Dani gave a sheepish smile and told him about her klutzy accident to which he gave a hearty laugh, only furthering Dani's embarrassment. Owen stared at the young woman as introductions were made. The older woman, Mira, presented herself in her usual polite way and asked if she would be able to walk around okay, to which Dani presently nodded and said she'd be fine.

Owen introduced himself to her as well and conversed briefly with her before the front door slammed open once again. They all turned to see the person that had just come in and stared at the flamboyantly dressed. Dani's eye twitched a little.

_"The hell?"_

The man flipped his long ponytail over his shoulder and gave a strange but dashing smile and announced, "Do not fret dears, for I, Julius have arrive-"

He stopped talking and quickly sped towards Dani, kneeled before her, and grasped her hand before crying, "My dear, you are truly a fine specimen, a creature created only for the pleasure of looking at and to be enjoyed by me! I cannot believe that I would ever chance upon seeing you on a solemn island like this! My heart cannot bear the utter beauty that every pore, no every fiber of your being exudes! It is as if the Harvest Goddess has looked upon me with a smile and graced me to meet someone who is as beautiful as me! My dear, this meeting cannot be chance! This meeting is pure destiny!"

Dani only stared to him, confusion all over her face as he kissed her hand and glanced up at her with his violet eyes.

"Let's be beautiful together," he whispered and smiled. Before Dani could say anything, Owen picked Julius up by the fur collar of his majestic purple coat and walked over to the door presently and proceeded to fling him outside. He swiftly reclosed the door and turned around, acting as if nothing had happened. Dani looked around and saw that the other two acted the same way. Completely befuddled by the situation, Dani placed her head in her hands and sighed, not knowing what else to do.

The door was flung open once again to reveal a very angry Julius who had become completely red with anger and embarrassment.

"Owen! How dare you embarrass me in front of such a rare beauty! This means war!"

Owen rolled his eyes and walked over to Dani.

"Do you need any help getting up or anything?" He asked kindly smiling, totally ignoring Julius's threat. Dani blushed even further and shook her head as she warily stood up, supporting herself on her axe handle. Her knee, though still stinging, felt much better after it had stopped bleeding and was smeared with antiseptic cream and it seemed like it would heal in no time at all.

Julius glared at Owen menacingly and shouted, "How dare you ignore me! Turn around and fight me like a man!"

Owen glanced over his shoulder at the fuming tall, fashionable, long-haired man and smirked, which only further aggravated Julius. Before Julius could continue his tantrum, the door opened once again, and in popped a young girl with her strawberry-blonde hair pulled into a tall pony-tail and carrying a large crystal-like red sphere. She stopped beside Julius and looked around.

"What's going on?" She asked innocently. Dani almost squealed at how cute the girl was; she didn't look any older than maybe twelve and had the cutest look on her naïve face. The young girl noticed Dani and smiled at her.

"Oh, Julius and Owen are fighting over the new farmer to see who will win her affections," Ramsey stated simply. Dani, Owen, and Julius blushed severely while the little girl giggled and placed her large gem on the counter on her right side. She then walked over to Dani and held her hand out to her politely.

"Hi!" She giggled, "I'm Chloe. It's nice to meet you!"

Dani took Chloe's hand and gave it a firm but gentle shake and introduced herself as well.

"I can see why they'd fight over you, you're really pretty!" Chloe admitted to which Dani blushed furiously for the umpteenth time that day. Chloe gave a sweet laugh and told Dani that she should go check out the mines sometime. Dani agreed and said that she'd head over there soon.

After a few more moments of everyone listening intently to the young woman, she announced that she should probably get going and said farewell to them all. Before she left, Owen handed her an old hammer and told her that she'd need it. Dani accepted the gift graciously and took off.

"Goodbye beautiful princess!" Julius yelled after her retreating form and then closed the door.

Dani shook her head and sighed, "Man, all the guys here are a little too good-looking…"

She passed a sign that informed her of the mine's proximity and decided that she would just take a quick peek inside. She sauntered over to the mine quietly taking in her surroundings and breathed in a slow and savory breath. The air held scents of pine and a light ocean air smell due to the fact that she was on an island. She was really beginning to like it here, despite her only being here for a few days. The mine's opening became visible, and Dani slowly stuck her head inside only to find that it was incredibly dark.

She stepped in further, but could hardly see anything and decided that she should come back again but with a lantern or a flashlight. As she was turning to leave, the sound of someone grunting and footsteps could be heard from the depths of the mine. Dani turned back and looked around, a little frightened and held her breath.

A bright glow was emanating from a corner of the first floor of the Ganache Mine, and as the light became more and more evident, a figure came into view.

"Ugh-" The figure groaned. Dani was almost bout to scream when the face of the figure stepped further into the rays of daylight that seeped in through the mine's opening.

It was a strapping man carrying a large box of rocks and papers, a flashlight in between his lips. Dani gulped at the sight of the man. He was a little too handsome with his well-defined torso and shaggy dirty blonde hair coming in wisps from underneath his hat and a bit of his muscular chest poking out the top of his partially unbuttoned shirt, showing the ample but not grotesque chest hair that rested there. He looked surprised at the young girl and stepped out of the mine completely, urging her with a nod to follow him. He placed his box down on the ground and turned his flashlight off while placing it on top of the box's contents. He turned toward her and examined her, his light blue eyes taking her in entirely. She was lovely, a rare find in his mind, with her generous curves and feline features, her most striking feature definitely being her eyes which stared at his intensely.

He slipped a glove off of his right hand and stretched it out for her to shake, which she did politely.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before. I'm Calvin; it's nice to meet you."

Dani smiled, a blush creeping its way across her face before saying, "I'm Dani, same. I'm the new farmer and I just wanted to take a peek in the mine, but it was too dark for me to really see anything. To be honest you really scared me half to death."

Calvin gave a hearty chuckle and released her hand unwillingly. She gave a small shy smile and tucked a strand brown lock behind her ear. A small beeping noise interrupted their quiet moment, and Calvin looked at his wrist-watch and then sighed.

"Well, it is getting awfully late. I need to get some paperwork done for this dig."

"Dig?" Dani asked, not wanting to be too intrusive in his business, but still curious nonetheless. He gave a crooked smile and lifted his heavy box once again in to his arms.

"I'm an archaeologist," he began. "I've been digging for a little while, trying to find out some more information about the ancient ruins in the mine and possibly uncover something to help me further my studies. So far I've come up pretty dry, but I have a strong feeling that I'll stumble upon something huge soon."

Dani stared at him incredulously and smiled.

"Do you need any help?" Dani asked quickly before Calvin even moved to head out of the Ganache Mine District.

"Sure," he smiled. "You can carry some of the paperwork here."

Dani nodded, eager to help the handsome young man, and groped around in the box for a few seconds before retrieving the medium sized stack of papers.

Once adjusted, she followed him as he made his way to the Maple Lake District. She stared at his back with a light smile on her features. He had a strong broad back that narrowed into a perfect V-shape where his torso met his hips and his lovely tight hindq-

Dani shook her head quickly and blushed brightly at her thoughts of his lower halfs.

_"Goddess, I swear it's like I'm a complete child. I've got to stop acting like this and become more neutral…"_

Dani's thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into the very man who was occupying her thoughts and dropped all of the papers. She gasped and kneeled hastily to the ground to pick up the stray papers, her hands moved in a flurry but stopped when Calvin's larger hands touched her own. She gulped and peered at Calvin from underneath her thick eyelashes as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz," Dani sighed and placed the last of the papers on the stack they had recreated. Calvin laughed in reply and placed a gentle hand on her soft shoulder. She gave a small smile in return and with his help stood up, stack of papers in arms. She glanced around and realized that they were in front of a rather large house. She gulped, understanding that this was Calvin's house, and that he was opening the door to his house, and beckoning her to come inside. She could barely force herself inside, her legs turning into jelly, but she managed to walk in as steadily as she could. He placed the large box on his coffee table and took the stack of paper gently out of Dani's arms, giving her a warm smile as he did so.

"Feel free to make yourself at home," Calvin suggested as he walked to his dining room and placed the good sized stack of paperwork on his dining table.

"Um, I should actually probably get going," Dani muttered, flustered by the thought of staying for even a few more seconds in a strange but attractive man's home. Calvin gave her a concerned look before nodding.

"Okay then, but hey," he said quickly before Dani stepped over the threshold.

She observed Calvin as he moved towards her and placed an arm on the doorframe behind her, getting a little too close for Dani's comfort. Her breath hitched as she traced her eyes over his chest up to his eyes. He gave a sincere smile and chuckled.

"When you decide that you want to explore the mines," he began, "you should come find me and I'll show you around."

Dani bobbed her head in understanding, blush still swept across her face, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before she stepped out the door and left Calvin's house. He stared after her for a while until she became a small figure on the horizon and sighed.

_"Real smooth Calvin, scare away the beautiful new girl on the island…"_

He sighed again and shut his door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dani, blush still in place, glanced at her watch and sighed. The little clock's face read 2:36 and Dani realized that she better get a move on if she wants to meet everyone else in town. She hastened her pace and began a difficult trek up a rather large hill. A small church with a blue roof stood at the top of the hill. She gazed at it for a few moments, memories flooding her thoughts.

"Mom…"

Dani's mind filled with images of a red kite, pink sandals, tears, a siren, a blue ribbon flying away with the heavy wind, and a clear day that ended with sadness and heart break.

A single tear fell down Dani's cheek, but she quickly brushed it off, opened the door of the small church, and stepped inside.

The little one room church was empty, not a single person occupied the space except Dani. She sauntered over to the large stained glass window that held a picture of a beautiful woman with long blue hair and wings. Where had Dani seen her before?

A vivid image of the strange dream that had occurred several times for Dani appeared in her thoughts.

Dani gasped in realization and stared wide-eyed at the ethereal image in front of her.

"Wh-Who are you?" Dani asked the depiction. She shook her head softly, her chestnut locks swaying with the movement.

"_Geez, I'm talking to a picture."_

She took a seat at one of the front pews and silently prayed for the people she loves.

As she finished her prayers, a new look of determination lit up her feline features. She nodded resolutely and grinned.

"Right, no more horsing around!" Dani half whispered half yelled. She pumped her fist in the air and made her way out of the church's door, down the hillside, and into town. A lovely lighthouse came into view, and she decided to check it out. The door ended up being locked, but the view really was lovely. One could see the entire town from this one spot, and the mountains just beyond her farm. It was really rather beautiful, but Dani didn't have time to stay for too long. So with one last glance at the exquisite scenery, she made her way to the closest shop.

Dani neared the store and found a woman about her age with long navy hair twiddling her thumbs quietly.

"Hi!" Dani greeted as she closed the gap between them. The girl started and blushed severely, and proceeded to hide her face with her bangs. Dani quirked her eyebrow at the girl's actions and tilted her head to try and get a better look at the young woman.

"Are you alright?" Dani asked sincerely. Had she done something wrong? Was it something she said? All she said was hi, Dani thought that was harmless enough.

"Um-" the girl began, her voice meek and barely above a whisper. Dani strained to hear her, and could just scarcely hear the bashfulness in her soft voice.

"_Oh! She's shy!" _

"What's your name?" Dani asked quietly, trying not to startle the pretty girl.

"C-Candace. I'm Candace. I work here at the Tailor's with my grandmother and sister," she spoke quietly. Dani nodded in understanding and gave a bright smile.

Candace quickly, but awkwardly, invited Dani into the shop, which Dani gladly obliged to. They waltzed in and were hastily met by a fluff of pink pigtails and the bright eager eyes of a young woman. Dani jumped at the petite woman's presence and gave an awkward smile as the pink haired girl looked her over with a discerning eye.

"Not bad," the young woman began, "but you could look _so_ much better." Dani's left eye twitched at the comment, but she kept her composure by remaining silent.

"Luna! There is absolutely no reason to be rude to a valued customer!"

Dani's attention was reverted to a hunched elderly woman whose gray braided hair was held in a polka dotted bandana. Her face was stern as she stared at the young pretentious girl, but she directed a smile towards Dani as she neared the three younger women.

"I was just telling the truth," Luna mumbled and sat on a stool beside a large sewing machine. The older woman ignored her comment and gave a large chapped smile to Dani, who in return smiled back.

"Forgive my granddaughter, her manners are lacking. I am Shelly the owner of this shop. These are my granddaughters who help me run the shop. You must be the new farmer Mayor Hamilton was talking about."

Dani nodded and introduced herself. Shelly explained that she and her granddaughters tailor, mend and sell clothing. Dani became excited at the prospect of new clothing and asked all sorts of questions about the kinds of clothing they sold.

"I think I'm going to make you my dress up doll," Luna gushed as the easy conversation continued. Dani chuckled awkwardly and tried to decline, but there was no stopping Luna. If Luna wanted to play dress up with Dani, then she'd be damned to say no. Shelly gave a hearty laugh, but stopped and gave an inquiring look Dani's way.

"Dani," Shelly began.

"Yes?" Dani replied.

Shelly circled Dani and stopped at her back and took a gentle hold of her rucksack.

"You're rucksack looks a little worn. I would love to mend it for you."

Dani blushed at the offer and quickly shook her head in objection.

"Oh no, no it's fine really. Besides, I don't have much money," Dani sighed at her financial predicament.

Shelly laughed and placed a hand on Dani's shoulder, "Dear girl, I want to mend your rucksack because you're such a sweet girl. I was never planning on charging you. Now give it here, it will only take a few moments."

Dani blushed and considered the offer again. She sheepishly handed the rucksack over, and Shelly quickly got to work. Candace and Luna conversed a while longer with Dani, Luna the main contributor to the conversation seeing as how the other two girls really couldn't get a word in edgewise. Before they knew it, Shelly was finished.

Dani took in the appearance of her old trusty rucksack. It looked like it was brand new again! Dani smiled brightly at Shelly and gave her a huge hug, thanking her over and over and over again. She slipped on her rucksack and said her goodbyes, explaining that she had to go introduce herself to everyone else in town. They sent her on her way and she waved behind her.

* * *

><p>Dani neared the Meringue Clinic and decided that now would be as good a time as any to introduce herself to the doctor. She entered quietly, and closed the door behind her. It was an average doctor's office, waiting room and all. There were anatomical posters and eye charts littered on the walls and icky mint colored vinyl chairs forming an "L" shape on the tiled linoleum floors. There were several magazines strewn on the small coffee table in the waiting area and a small train set in a corner for children.<p>

She walked up to the counter and was surprised to find a young boy behind it, reading a medical textbook. His hair was a color similar to navy blue, and he was dressed in traditional oriental attire. He looked up at Dani with small brown eyes and nodded.

"Can I help you?" He asked meekly. Dani gave him a warm smile and introduced herself. He nodded quietly and left the room to go into another room. Dani stared curiously after the boy, and an elderly grim looking woman appeared out of the same room the boy had just disappeared in. The woman gave a tired smile and held out her hand to Dani.

"Hello," her gravelly voice came out coarsely. "My name is Irene. My nephew is the doctor here, and my grandson, Perry, the boy you just met is my assistant here. I'm the secretary."

Dani noticed Perry's head popping out just around the corner and she gave him another smile. He blushed and quickly scurried back in the room he was in. Irene chuckled at her grandson's behavior and turned back to Dani.

"Forgive him," she said. "He's painfully shy."

Dani nodded in response and gave Irene a small smile. Before she could say anything in response, the door chimed open. Dani turned to see a man, much taller than her come in. He only appeared to be a couple of years older than her, but he held himself in such a way that made him seem much wiser than his years. Thin framed glasses sat upon his thin nose, and he wore clothing similar to that of Perry's except that there was a long white lab coat on his shoulders.

He quirked an eyebrow at Dani's presence and gave a questioning look to the two women.

"May I help you?" He inquired.

Dani introduced herself quickly and gave a kind smile his direction. He nodded his head, his face stoic and scholarly.

"Ah, you're the new framer I have it? My name is Jin, but I'm known as Doctor around here. Please don't hurt yourself while working; Goddess knows Luke overworks me enough."

Dani giggled and nodded. They all chatted a little while longer before Dani glanced at the overhead clock and noticed just how late it was getting. She said goodbye and continued on her way to meet everyone else in the town.

123456789

She met Phoebe, a young woman who was simply fascinated with science and experiments in passing. While talking, an older woman and man came up and introduced themselves as well. They were Phoebe's overbearing, as Phoebe put it, parents Barbara and Simon, and they ran the General Store. They were closed that day, so they were out and about just taking a stroll.

They all spoke for a little longer before Barbara said that they had to go set their store up for the next day. So they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Dani's next stop was the Town Hall. As she entered, she felt a pair of steely eyes watching her every move. She shook off the feeling and turned around quickly to confront whoever it was that was stalking her like prey, but all she found was an empty Town Square. Dani glanced around and gulped. She quickened her pace toward the large building and didn't feel safe until she was inside, closing the door. She stared at the door for a few moments before she heard a clearing of a throat. Dani jumped in surprise at the sound and quickly turned around, her back to the closed door.

A very pretty woman older than Dani stood behind a long counter with a curious look of her rosy features. Dani gave a sheepish smile to the woman and tried to act nonchalant about her strange conduct. Dani walked over and gave an awkward smile to the woman. The woman chuckled and outstretched her hand to Dani.

"You must be Dani, the new farmer. I'm Elli, the mayor's secretary. I assume you're going around town introducing yourself to everyone correct?"

Dani nodded quietly blushing as she studied the woman's features: light brown eyes that sparkled as she spoke, chestnut colored hair that swayed with every motion she made, a perfect blue dress with a white frilly apron. Luna would never look at this woman and say not bad. She was perfect, a natural beauty. Dani felt pale and plump in comparison to Elli's slender form.

A loud thump and crash suddenly brought Dani out of her self-pity party and back to reality. A slew of curse words followed as Dani's eyes made their way to an aggravated Gill. Elli gasped and quickly rushed to help him pick up the shattered remains of what was once a blue vase and the strewn papers that flew around the room due to impact.

Dani rushed over to help as well, the three of them scurrying all the papers back together and picking up all of the delicate pieces of pottery.

"Oh my gosh! Gill, are you alright?" Dani asked quickly. He looked up at her and blushed ten different shades of red before quickly standing and shoving the large stack of papers and documents back into his arms.

"I'm fine, I was just startled by yo- I mean by a strange noise. I heard a strange noise and it startled me is all," he stammered. Elli had to hold herself from giggling. She knew that Gill found Dani attractive, he had told her so himself, so she knew that he was startled because Dani was here, not because of the bogus claim he just came up with. Dani looked at him stunned and nodded.

"What kind of a strange noise?" Elli asked innocently, wanting to tease Gill about his crush on Dani. He gave her a heated glare and frowned.

"Just a noise, look Dani, we're kind of busy here, could you maybe come back at another time? My father is in a tizzy about the Flower Festival."

Dani nodded in understanding and said goodbye.

"It was nice to meet you!" Ellie called out after her and gave a knowing glance to Gill as the door closed behind the young farmer.

"What?" Gill growled.

"You like her! You like her! Gill likes the new girl!" Elli taunted while singing and began skipping around the counter. Gill growled at her and stomped his feet like a toddler throwing a temp tantrum before returning to his father's office.

* * *

><p>Dani was just about to head home, when her stomach growled loudly. She bent over as a hunger pang traveled through her system. She groaned and clenched her shirt in her fist and doubled over. She sighed as the wave of pain settled slightly and decided that it would be in her best interest to go to the Sundae Inn and get something to eat so her stomach would stop growling.<p>

As she neared the normally quiet, sleepy inn, she could clearly hear piano playing and drunken singing ringing out from the building. Dani quirked an eyebrow at the strange change of atmosphere and entered the inn. There were several townspeople sitting in different areas of the place, some at tables, some at the bar, and some around the raised floor that was a sort of makeshift stage.

Dani neared the bar and glanced around. A rather large brutish man stood tall while polishing a wine glass, his mustache swaying with his movements. He glanced up at her, his eyes crinkling, which Dani assumed meant that he was smiling.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked in a low, deep voice. Dani told him the same introduction she had given everyone, and told him that she was starving. He gave a hearty laugh and told her to take a seat as he had the chef make her something special.

Dani sat at a vacant table and looked around. Owen sat at the bar talking to a gorgeous blonde girl as she laughed at practically everything he said. Luke sat in another corner chugging what appeared to be a fifth mug of beer. Dale and Ramsey were already tipsy and chuckling like buffoons at something that Dani would probably never comprehend, and Irene watched Yolonda as she downed another margarita.

A plate of delicious smelling food and a perfect looking apple martini were placed roughly in front of Dani. Dani looked up to thank her server and was surprised to see a very attractive guy with disheveled blond hair and violet colored eyes glaring at her.

"Um, thank you?" Dani asked perplexed. He sneered at her and rolled his eyes.

"_Oh hell no."_

"Do you have a problem?" Dani asked angrily, standing, the top of her head only reaching just under his chin. She craned her neck to glare at him fully which he returned. He towered over her, but she didn't care. How dare he act like a complete ass for no reason! She would have none of it. She's never been the type to back down when challenged, not that she was violent or anything, but she would confront a problem as soon as there was one.

"Yeah I've got a problem dammit." He retorted angrily.

Dani crossed her arms and replied sarcastically with a quirked eyebrow, "Do tell."

"Well first off," he began, "I'm not a damn server I'm a chef. I shouldn't have to waste my time bringing a bunch of drunkards food and drinks. Second, you're getting my amazing cooking for free for no apparent reason so I get a pay cut for your little meal. Appreciate it you selfish-"

Dani interrupted him angrily, "How dare you. You're an employee here. You should just appreciate having a job in the first place! And besides that, I didn't ask for special treatment. Your boss just happened to take pity on me. And another thing, I have never met someone so cocky, pompous and absolutely asinine as you!"

Everyone in the building had now turned their attention to the two feuding youths. The blonde woman behind the counter was the only sober person in the joint other than her father Hayden, the owner. Her green eyes lit up with worry, knowing how bad the young man's temper could get. She quickly rushed over to the two that were seething, fuming, and ready to viciously attack the other. She stood between them giving Chase a hard look and then turned her attention to Dani.

"Miss I am so sorry for Chase's behavior. I just want you to know on behalf of the Sundae Bar, all of your food is compensated tonight as well as the next time you visit. Please forgive Chase for being so rude, I'll ensure that he doesn't bother you anymore."

Chase stared open-mouthed at the blonde. How dare her interrupt. This little, really pretty, brat was giving him attitude. After all he was nice enough to bring out her food and she was the one who had to ask how he was feeling. It's her fault not his.

'But Kathy!" Chase started only to be glared at with piercing green eyes from the tall curvy blonde.

"Not another word Chase. Get back in the kitchen and do your job."

Chase gaped trying to find a comeback, but settled for a disgruntled "Fine."

He looked up and glared at Dani who smirked in return, only irking him further. He narrowed his eyes at her menacingly but made his way back to the kitchen regardless, muttering under his breath the whole time.

"_Stupid, ungrateful bratty witch. Smirking at me with those damn pink lips and looking at me with those hazel eyes. Then that damn mouth of her's, spitting out retorts making me look bad. She's lucky she's cute or I woulda… Wait, cute? That brat isn't cute! She's spoiled and stupid and… Okay I'll admit she has a nice body and a pretty face but damn what a bitch. I will admit though that she is better looking than most of the girls on the island…"_

Chase continued towards the kitchen, confusion replacing the anger on his face. One second he hated her, next second he was considering how cute she is and how he wouldn't mind maybe getting to know her. He had to admit that it was pretty rare for a villager to stand up to him. Most of the girls around Waffle Island were scared of him and kept their distance, except for Maya. He did not like Maya and how clingy she was, and how annoying she was, and how she always managed to put him in an even worse mood with her aggravating bubbly personality. Now this new girl on the other hand stood up for herself and made it apparent that his usual brutish retorts and comments wouldn't faze her. He kind of liked that.

He glanced behind him, curious to know more about her. He didn't even catch her name.

Kathy turned back around to look at Dani. She had to admit the girl had guts. No one ever got into it with Chase; most people just ignored his snide remarks. He was too good at his job to fire, so normally she would just go to the customer and apologize and comp an item off the person's bill. This was unfortunately an event that happened way more often than it should.

Dani sighed and apologized for her behavior, explaining that she was exhausted and hungry and wasn't in the mood to deal with a jerk.

Kathy smiled, understanding her explanation.

"Anyway, I'm Dani. It's nice to meet you. And don't worry about the money, I don't mind paying."

Kathy was surprised at the girl's statement. Most of the villagers automatically accepted the offer without hesitation. This girl was definitely different. Kathy could already tell that she liked her. She was tenacious and didn't take crap, Kathy's kind of buddy.

She smiled broadly and introduced herself as well, "I'm Kathy. You know, you really held your own back there and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised. I love it when people stand up for themselves. You've definitely got spunk."

Kathy winked at Dani and gave a broad grin.

Dani laughed heartily at the gesture and replied, "I just like to say what's on my mind I guess. Trust me, it's gotten me into trouble once or twice."

Kathy giggled.

The two carried on a conversation for a while, Dani eating and Kathy sipping on a martini. The conversation flowed effortlessly and the two were becoming fast friends, realizing they had a lot in common. It wasn't long before they were both slightly tipsy and enjoying their chatting immensely.

The door to the Inn opened and slammed. The girls and the rest of the customers turned their attention to the entrance, curious as to who would barge into an establishment so roughly.

A curvy tan woman sauntered in, shaking her hips purposefully. Some of the men in the building took in her ample curves generously, liking the way her body swayed rhythmically. She blew a kiss and a wink at Luke who unabashedly drooled at the sight of her.

Dani looked to Kathy for some information on this sultry patron. Kathy rolled her eyes in response.

"Selena. You're late again. If you keep this up then I'll have to cut out your dances," Hayden confronted the young woman. She rolled her dark maroon eyes in reply and continued to walk around the place, heading towards Luke and Owen. She sat on the table, showing her mid-calf purposefully. The purple chiffon of her costume barely did anything for the imagination; it was almost completely see-through, showing off her tanned skin and firm legs.

Dani quirked an eyebrow at the woman and turned back to Kathy only to see Kathy seething. It was no secret to the village that Kathy had a thing for Owen. They had grown up together and she had always seen him in a romantic light ever since they were kids. It always drove Kathy nuts when Selena would bear her cleavage and legs to get Owen's attention. Of course Owen was clueless when it came to women so he never noticed how Kathy felt. But he was also a hormone driven young adult, so seeing a sultry girl in a revealing outfit only heighted his hormones like the rest of the male population.

Dani smiled slightly at Kathy and chuckled, "Got a crush on muscle man over there huh?"

It wasn't hard to piece together her conclusion; Kathy didn't really react until Selena had been all up n Owen like he was her plaything.

Kathy turned to her, her eyes wide and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Uh-uhm well I…" She stammered, knowing she was caught letting her jealousy get the best of her. She bowed her head embarrassed that practically everyone could read her like an open book. She just shrugged in response, her head still down.

"Selena! I don't pay you to sit around and flirt, you're supposed to be dancing. The more you waste your time the less I'll pay you understand?" Hayden was starting to get aggravated with the voluptuous woman's actions. He paid her to dance not to waste time trying to get laid.

She scoffed and answered angrily, "What do you mean waste my time? You pay me to entertain so that's what I'm doing. I'm entertaining your guests aren't I?"

"No, I pay you to dance. This isn't a brothel."

Selena gasped at his accusation. He was calling her a harlot. She was a lady!

"How dare you Hayden! I'm just doing my job by entertaining. Right guys? I'm entertaining you aren't I? I'm entertaining everyone aren't I?"

She looked at Dani to answer her, expecting her to be intimidated like most girls in the village. Elena knew how to manipulate and playing innocent was her forte.

Dani cleared her throat and replied, "Well, you're really only 'entertaining' the young guys here by strutting around half naked. I mean if Hayden pays you to dance, don't you think you should dance? I'd be interested to see what kind of dancing you do."

Selena glared hotly at Dani. How dare this little girl defend someone other than her? Oh she'll pay for crossing Selena.

Selena was about to get up and cross the room to slap the new girl right in the face, but Hayden intervened.

"Go home. I don't want you to come back until you are ready to work. I'm getting sick of your attitude Selena."

She tried to protest but knew it was futile. She gathered her things and left, but not without glaring holes into Dani's skin first.

Dani turned back to a shocked Kathy and asked, "Was it something I said?"

Kathy just chortled enthusiastically in response.

Dani shrugged and continued to drink her Appletini.


End file.
